The present invention relates to the formation of electronic assemblies consisting of multiple circuit boards lying in different planes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of bending portions of a single circuit board so that integral portions of a single circuit board lie in different planes.
Currently, multiple circuit boards are employed during the assembly of various electronic assemblies. Some electronic assemblies utilize multiple circuit boards lying in different planes because it is not possible to house the components on a single circuit board. One example of such an assembly includes a horizontal main circuit board with a separate vertical display/control circuit board for switches and displays such as used in car audio products. Another example of such an assembly includes a horizontal main circuit board with a separate vertical circuit board for housing components attached to a vertical heat sink. Still another example of such an assembly includes a horizontal main circuit board with a separate vertical circuit board for mounting connectors. Many other applications exist that require the use of multiple circuit boards lying in different planes.
In the assemblies that require separate circuit boards lying in different planes, the various boards must be placed in electrical communication in some way. Typically, the horizontal circuit boards and the vertical circuit boards are connected by cables, soldered wires, plugs or other connectors extending between the two boards. The connections between the multiple circuit boards can require the use of many separate wires or connectors. These assemblies are costly and time consuming. Additionally, because of the separate individual connections required at each of the multiple circuit boards, these assemblies are more failure prone than a single circuit board.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above. It is an object of the present invention to provide a circuit board assembly with portions lying in different planes that eliminates the need for separate wires, plugs, or other connectors.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a circuit board assembly that is less expensive and less time consuming to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of forming a circuit board assembly with a single circuit board with integral portions lying in different planes that is less failure prone than prior assemblies.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and other objects are attained by providing a circuit board assembly, including a single circuit board.
The single circuit board has an entire component assembly built thereon. The circuit board has two separate portions, a first portion of which lies in a predetermined plane and the second portion of which is integral with the first portion and lies in a separate plane from said first portion. The angle between the first portion and the second portion can be anywhere from above 0 to less than 180 degrees. A channel is formed in the circuit board between the first portion of the circuit board and the second portion of the circuit board to assist in the bending of the circuit board.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a method of forming a circuit board with electronic assemblies lying in different planes for use in vehicle audio products. An entire assembly is built on a single circuit board such that the circuit board has a first portion and a second portion. The circuit board is then heated locally to soften the circuit board at a location between the first portion and the second portion. The circuit board is then bent at the location between the first portion and the second portion such that the second portion of the circuit board is displaced from between 0 and 180 degrees with respect to the first portion of the circuit board.